Monsarger
Monsarger (モンスアーガー - Monsuaga) also known as Mons-Ahgar is a monster that appeared in the series Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episodes 11 and 31. Subtitle: Destructive Beast (破壊獣 - Hakai-ju) Ultraman Dyna Stats His height is 65 meters and weighs 68,000 tons. Powers/Weapons *Dense Reflective Skin: Monsarger's skin is so powerful, some beam attack simply bounce off him. *Fireballs: Monsarger can generate and fire fireballs. Monsarger can only fire fireballs by charging up his body and releasing it in a massive blast through putting his hands together, while Monsarger II can only shoot weaker ones out of his mouth *Head Case Modifications: Monsarger II is equipted with a dense, reflective, and unremoveable shield on his head to protect it due to modifications made on him by Gregorl-Jin. Weakness The blue orb on Monsarger's head is his brain. Attacking it directly can kill Monsarger instantly. History Monsarger I Monsarger was a biological weapon created by a race of extinct aliens and kept in a blue capsule.These aliens kept there weapon of mass destruction on a comet by the name of Meranie. The aliens then used a few artificial engines to create the illusion of lush forests and pure air to lure other aliens in and eliminate them with Monsarger, thus creating an intergalactic war before being deceased. Monsarger was still kept on the comet when it traveled into the solar system, thus alerting TPC who then sent Super GUTS to investigate the comet in hopes of it being a refuge for mankind in the future. It was there that Asuka and Nakajima met Hanejiro and discovered the complicated mechanisms, still in use, that created the disguise. While Asuka and Nakajima were in that underground chamber, Ryo and Kariya discovers a plain filled with crashed UFOs. Sudden;y, it all made sense. This disguise was spotted, and a mechanism released Monsarger. Monsarger then crashed the underground chamber, which traped Asuka. Nakajima, Ryo, and Kariya then returned to the GUTS Eagle and opened fire, but could not even dent the beast. Finaly, Asuka, with the help of Hanejiro, transformed into Ultraman Dyna. Unfortunatly, even this power-up clone of Tiga could not dent the beast. As Dyna fought, he noticed that Hanejiro was pointing to Monsarger's weakness; his brain. With that notion, Dyna transformed into Strong Type and jumped into space. As Monsarger looked up, Dyna kicked fiercely downward ( known as the Dyna drop kick) , and shattered Monsarger's brain case. With his brain demolished, Monsarger fell and burned away. But special mechanisms inside him caused the comet to explode when Monsarger has been defeated, and so, the GUTS Eagle took off, and returned to Earth with Asuka and Hanejiro. Monsarger II Monsarger II was a beast captured by Gregorl-Jin on the fourth Meranie comet and was brought with him to Earth as a training target and to show Asuka his power. Height: 67 meters; Weight: 73,000 tons Monsarger II is a clone of the original Monsarger and place by the exact same alien race on the fourth Meranie comet out of many. This Monsarger happened to be captured by Gregorl-Jin and was brought with him to Earth. Once there, he fell out of a dimensional vortex into Gregorl's match ring. There, he was confronted by Imitation Ultraman Dyna and held up a fight. But the imitator soon pressed his hands around Monsarger's neck and chocked him until he snapped his neck. Then Monsarger fell to the ground, and burned away. Trivia *Monsarger was original set to appear in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Tyrant, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for reasons unknown. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters